Cabal Investigation
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: What do the Cabal do to Helen when they capture her? And how will she manage to deal with it?


Helen slowly woke up to bright white walls, and she groaned slightly at the pain in her head.

'Nikola?' she murmured slowly, closing her eyes in pain.

'I'm here darling.' He announced quietly, noticing her pain.

'What happened?' she questioned.

'You were caught by the Cabal, and experimented on.' Nikola told her.

She nodded. 'It hurts.' She whispered. 'I'm so tired.'

'Just go back to sleep darling, I'll be here when you wake up.' Nikola coached.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Helen next woke up, she felt a dull ache hitting her in every inch of her body, and she struggled to sit up.

'Helen! You shouldn't be sitting up yet!' Nikola said as he appeared by her bedside. 'Even your strengthened immune system needs help with what they were pumping through you.'

She nodded, pain lancing through her skull as she did that.

'Helen , we need to talk.' Nikola said gently.

She looked at him as he started talking. 'When we found you, in the Cabal cell, we found out what the Cabal did to you.' He looked pained now. 'They ... they fertilised genomes, and they ... inserted it into your womb.'

'So?' Helen couldn't accept his words into her brain yet.

'They fertilised our sex cells and inserted them into you, making you pregnant.' Nikola said.

'Pregnant?' she asked weakly.

Nikola nodded.

She smiled slightly. 'That's good.' She whispered.

Nikola smiled back. 'It can be.'

He watched as she fell asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The drugs finally wore off, just as it hit the morning sickness.

Helen spent hours in the morning in the bathroom. Nikola would wake up halfway through and would hold her hair back as she threw up.

Everything was going fine until Nikola woke up one morning to find both himself, Helen and the bed soaked in blood. Helen's blood. The baby's blood.

Nikola rushed her to the infirmary, where Will, who was the best there besides from Helen, tried to help her.

It showed that the Cabal had inserted three embryos into Helen's womb, and her body responded by rejecting the foreign organisms, although Will managed to save one of them.

When she came around again, Nikola broke the news to her, who started crying in his arms.

She cried, until she fell asleep, and Nikola shed a few tears watching her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Helen was in a downwards spiral. She was getting depressed, and nobody could help her. Every time Will tried to talk to her, she sat and stared in to the distance.

Her depression was lifted slightly when she found out that the baby she was carrying was a girl.

'It's like I've finally healed from Ashley's death.' She told Nikola.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Helen was nearly 9 months pregnant, the Cabal kidnapped her again.

They didn't find her for a month, and everybody in the Sanctuary network was going crazy, especially Nikola.

They found her in the middle of labour, Cabal agents all around her, and injecting her with drugs to make her compliant.

Nikola killed all in his way to get to his girlfriend and his daughter, and when he finally got to them, the baby was crowning and Helen was hardly breathing.

'We need to get her to a hospital.' Will told him.

'Yeah we do.' Nikola said dazed.

'Niko...' she rasped

'Yeah, my darling?' he asked.

'Destiny ... yeah?' she giggled slightly.

He nodded, tears springing to his eyes.

A loud cry split the air, as Helen closed her eyes, ad loosened her grip on Nikola's hand.

'Will! She's not breathing!' Nikola panicked.

'Perform CPR!' Will instructed.

He started performing CPR and eventually managed to get her heart beating again.

'Amelia.' She murmured.

'What?' Nikola asked.

'Amelia... Nikola.' She whispered. 'The name.'

'It's beautiful.' Nikola grinned.

She nodded, before losing consciousness.

'Helen!' he said worriedly.

'She's only unconscious.' Will comforted him.

Nikola nodded, before picking her up.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Helen next woke up, Nikola was sitting next to her bed, holding a newborn infant.

'She's beautiful.' Helen announced.

Nikola looked at her and grinned.

'Yes, she is.' He boasted.

'What's her name?' Helen questioned.

Nikola looked at her. 'You don't remember? You named her.'

Helen shook her head.

'You named her Amelia Nikola.' He said smiling.

'A beautiful name.' Helen smirked.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

THE END


End file.
